Bits and Bobs
by Kyrie Sanctus
Summary: Bits and Bobs is a collection of all my unfinished HoroRen work. If you're a fan of Broken China, you should definately take a look inside. [YAOI.]


Title Bits and Bobs

Author Kyrie Sanctus

Rating PG-13-R-NC-17

Begun Who knows when..

Finished Never.

Synopsis A collection of my unfinished HoroRen work.

Author's Note 'Bits and Bobs' is a collection of all of the HoroRen fan fiction that I'm never going to finish. While I'm still trying to work on 'Broken China,' I'm putting all of these in the garbage. But rather than just throw them away, I wanted to give a little present by presenting to you my bits and bobs of HoroRen stories. Please treat them kindly, and no matter how much you ask.. These are dead.

The bold is the title of the story.

Watching You, Wanting You

The night was quiet. And he was there, sprawled out messily on my couch, the uninvited guest who stayed for dinner and fell asleep too. Not that I minded. He could stay there as long as he wanted, as long as he didn't quell my beauty sleep.

Yet, he was, and he wasn't even trying. He's a distraction to my normal routine before bed. The way the soft moonlight soaked into that pale skin, his hair that looks so rough but is actually very soft, just like the rest of him. That deep baritone voice that, even when he called my name so annoyingly, I loved to hear. Every aspect about him… beautiful.

I closed my book and placed it aside, my movements in rhythm with his breathing, evened out in sleep. I slid out of my chair and to the floor, walking on my knees to kneel beside the couch. I want to touch him. I want to move my fingers across his face, thumb over his lips… I want to see how deep in his sleep he is, and if my caresses won't wake him.

I know I'm taking a risky gamble, but I can't help myself. I run my digits over his cheek, my cold, bony fingers tracing invisible, smoldering lines of my lust on his face. He doesn't budge. I'm still in the safe zone.

I run my hand through his hair, catching his headband and pulling it off, freeing his beautiful blue mane. He never stirs under my touch, and I take great gratitude in this, as I can act out my love, even in his unconscious time.

Taking my biggest risk yet, I placed my lips on his, holding them there for a few precious moments before lifting them away. His lips were plush and warm against mine, just like I had imagined them to be. I took another dive, once again feeling the sweet sensation of his lips to mine. I lingered, and drew back, only to find two wide, watery blue eyes staring at me, calling my name out sleepily.

"Ren?" His lip quivered and he had seemed to register my thumb caressing his face lightly. A slight blush creeping across his cheeks, only making him that much more beautiful to my eyes. "What are you…"

"Shh.." I placed a finger to his lips, bringing my face so close to his that, as I spoke, my lips brushed against his. "For just this once," I started, the sincerity in my usually caustic voice dripping like waterfalls. "Let me win without putting up a fight?"

I pushed my lips back down before he could respond, taking advantage of his open mouth. My tongue entered his cave, seeking it's new playmate. Once found, I did a triple circle of it and then went off to explore the other crevasses of his mouth.

Meanwhile, my hands were taking their own journey down his front, stopping at the hem of his fleece jacket. I took the zipper with two fingers and tugged it downward until his chest was freed.

My hands traveled back up his sides to the top of his chest, spilling to the side. I took one of his nipples between my index finger and thumb, rolling it around between them. And as my tongue once again found his, I felt the vibration of a light moan.

I changed my attack to a light flicking with my thumb, and moved my positioning to on top of him, still pouring myself into that kiss. I pressed my own erection into the space between his legs, and his back arched into me. He seemed to like the sensation that movement gave him, because he did it again, only this time, not because of any surprise I have given him. I could feel him becoming erect underneath me. But I wanted to have a bigger part in that.

I broke the kiss with a smile, and his eyes slowly opened up to look into mine. I pushed myself up, onto my knees above him to make movement easier, as his arms, still covered by his jacket, reached out to slowly unbutton the buttons on my shirt. I let him work slowly, until it was completely undone.

I slid it off, tossing it over to the chair, where his headband had landed before. He makes to run his hands over my chest, but I catch them, pinning them quickly above his head. I leaned down and caught his lips in another kiss before sliding, with my hot breath and tongue trailing over his jaw, to his neck.

He gasped, which, of course, made my heart skip a beat, as his breath was now against my ear. I gave an involuntary shudder, and moved my hand along his body to his hip, using my leverage over him to it's full advantage.

After a few more playful bites at his neck, he was one again pushing himself into me. He obviously needed that friction. Who was I to deny it to him? I pulled away again, making him groan at the sudden loss of warmth and pleasure. However, he had no idea that he was soon about to thank me.

Using the hand that wasn't restraining his above his head I unbuttoned the top button of his pants, bending low to pull the rest down with my teeth. I could see the powder blue boxers waiting to be ripped off. I used my free hand and my legs to pull his pants off of his body, once again discarding it to the chair.

I was in total control, loving every minute of it. Moving my hand back down his chest, following his body down to in between his legs, taking his twitching appendage in my hand through his undergarments. He gasped, and I took another kiss from him.

Hate to Love

"That's what he said? Two cent whore, ka?" Yoh tightened the strings on his guitar, trying to tune it. He was sitting, laid back in his usually beat-up orange chair in his garage. Clad in an orange tank top and black shots which reached his knees, he looked utterly peaceful, even through the stressful moment they were going through. "You know you're not, Horohoro. Ren usually tends to say things before he thinks about them."

Horohoro shook his head, once again balancing himself on the broken stood in Yoh's garage. His eyes were gauged to the floor, and they hadn't moved from there since he'd started the conversation with the lazy guitarist. "For some reason, when he said it to me, it was almost as if he wasn't trying to be cruel, like usual.. It sounded like he was telling the truth, or just exactly what he thought."

Yoh plucked the G-string of the guitar, staring off into outer space. Horohoro looked up for the first time and saw his out-of-it expression. The crimson-haired boy's lip twitched, as if he were about to open up and say something, but he just couldn't figure out what. The waiting for response was driving them both crazy, but there was really nothing to say.

"You don't remember, do you?" Yoh asked quietly, setting his guitar aside on the rack which was beside his chair. He sat up, leaning closer to Horohoro, who wasn't too close, but still within a touching distance. His long bangs fell into his eyes, the rest of his hair in a messy ponytail. "When I told you.. Who Ren loved."

With a frown, Horohoro spat back. "Of course I do. 'We have sex, and he closes his eyes, and I think he sees someone else, even though he calls my name. We have sex. He strips my clothes off and pins me down and kisses me and takes me and falls dead asleep, which is really cute and really annoying at the same time,' et cetera."

Yoh was almost shocked that Horohoro remembered that much, but then again, he was sure the both of them had played that conversation over and over in their heads, trying to find the hidden meaning within it--if there was one. The feeling Yoh got in his gut was just like the one he'd had then-- a longing to help a friend, a longing to understand someone he'd known for so long and never truly known, other than in a biblical sense.. A longing to know what it was that made them so all attracted to that particular vocalist, and a longing to see what it was that the vocalist saw in the drummer that the guitarist did not. --Or maybe did.

Horohoro sat still, watching Yoh in half anticipation. Yoh didn't move, almost lost in thought. For what seemed like hours, they sat, staring at each other, past each other, and around Yoh's garage, before one of them spoke up. "It's not fair, the way he treats us."

The drummer blinked at Yoh's statement. He'd known all along that it was only Yoh who could have the control he had over Ren, but it still intrigued him to hear things like this from him, especially when the two of them had been together as friends for so long. Together as friends--or, no. As lovers, mostly. Lovers. Lovers and nothing more.

Yet, Horohoro couldn't help but agree. How many times had Tao Ren made him feel useless? Helpless? Undesired? Unneeded? And each time Ren made those smite remarks, each and every time he cut him down to nothing, it hurt so badly Horohoro couldn't tell if he was physically bleeding or if those were just tears running down his cheeks.

"You shouldn't be treated that way," Horohoro spoke quietly. "You.. You're the most.. Beautiful.. Person I've ever seen in my life. Ever /met/ in my life. You're the one who deserves so much better than this. I don't know about myself, but you… You're so perfect to him. To everyone. You don't need to be treated that way by him."

Yoh shook his head, rising and walking over to Horohoro's stool. He bent down before him, gently taking one of the drummer's hands, for comfort. "That's not true," he spoke quietly, gently, soothingly. "You, too, deserve much better than what he gives you. You're a beautiful person, Horohoro.. You shouldn't let someone like Ren tell you otherwise. What does he know?"

Yoh's hand reached up and caressed Horohoro's paler cheek. For the first time, since Ren had knocked the Ainu down with words, he felt a little at ease. The pain in his chest, in his stomach, his neck, his head, it was almost as if Yoh's touch was pulling it from his body, and replacing it with another feeling…

But it wasn't what one would think it was. It wasn't lust, it wasn't that feeling you get when you know you need something from someone, but it was a warmth, that, like friendship, could only be broken by one thing. And that thing was…

The garage door began to rise, and both Horohoro and Yoh's heads snapped towards their interruption of their grieving period. As the door continued to fold up, the figure of the haughty Tao Ren was revealed. The spike-haired singer rolled his eyes in disgust. "I see. So the whore found another pimp?" He walked, swinging his high-and-mighty hips, which were clad in loose leather. The top half of his body was covered in a Chinese-cut red shirt, sleeveless and revealing much of his stomach and chest.

Yoh stood up, shaking his head. "Would you just shut it, Ren?" He stepped over to the side door leading into the house and walked inside, leaving Horohoro and Ren alone in the garage. A grave mistake? Most likely. Ren flopped down on the couch, his air of arrogance never leaving. They had another half an hour before Faust would arrive, so it was natural that they would all lounge around.

Horohoro's eyes wandered around the room, and he kept as still and silent as he could without letting his gaze hit Ren. He wanted to run. He wanted to run far, and he didn't want to turn back. He wanted to throw something at that lordly face, staring at him from across the room.

"What's your problem? Why won't you look up at me?" That voice called from across the room. The insolent bastard, acting as if he hadn't said those god-awful words he'd said the night before. There was almost a sound of innocence in Ren's voice, but one knowing him well could easily pass that off as an acted trait of his. To Ren, he /was/ an actor, and the world was his cold and bloody stage.

Damn him for being so confident.

Ren smirked, and Horohoro could feel it. He could feel those hateful eyes prying into him from 7 feet away. It hurt; it burned him without touching him. He could feel his feet shift beneath him. His legs were going to run, even if the rest of his body remained stationary.

"If you're so afraid of me, then run. I know you want to."

That remark. Horohoro might have done it by now, had Ren not have said that. But that remark pinned him back to the stool, and he still had to keep his balance. His gaze was set upon Ren's feet now, hoping that perhaps he could burn those off, that way Ren would have no means of chasing him.

Damn him again.

"Ren?"

"Hm..?"

A long pause. The both of them sat unmoving, just as he'd done with Yoh. Except, instead of a grace period, this was more like a battle. Muscles bulging, hearts pounding, blood racing through their veins. And it was a stalemate. Neither of them wanted to walk first, neither of them wanted to give in the other. If they had remained that way for too long, fate in each other's hands, they might have just gone insane.

Horohoro's palms were sweaty. He was grinding his teeth, and digging his fingernails into his thighs. He couldn't take it. His loose blue hair was beginning to stick to his forehead, his skin becoming damp from his nervous sweat.

"Speak."

Horohoro had won. But that was only the battle. It was time for the war.

"Why… are… you… so… … mean… to me?" Horohoro spoke slowly, not to make the impact of his sentence better, but for the fact that he was afraid to let Ren know that, if he had spoken any more rapidly, he would have stuttered horrendously on every last word.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Mean to you, you say?" He huffed, raising his hand to admire his own manicured nails. "I'm no meaner to you than you are to yourself. I tell you the truth, and it hurts you, and now you're claiming I'm mean, I'm arrogant, I'm smiting and I'm vexatious.. You're wrong."

Horohoro blew hard out of his noise, almost expecting steam like a bull to be released. Who was he kidding? Tao Ren was Tao Ren. Domineering, overbearing, wicked Tao Ren. Nothing would change him, nothing. What made him think he could?

Yoh re-entered the room, Faust following. Ren looked up to the two, nodded, and then walked over to his mike stand to warm up for practice. Horohoro lingered for a moment before walking over to the drum set, settling himself behind it.

Practice didn't last long before they took a break, and Horohoro's eyes hadn't left off of Ren since they'd begun. Something drew him to him. Something made him want to love him, but hurt him, still.

Faust and Yoh had gone back into the house to retrieve snacks, and Ren once again found his place on the couch beside Kalim. Horohoro watched him, and now, Ren watched him back.

Ren exhaled, annoyed. He rolled his eyes, but when he was finished, fixed his gaze back on the younger drummer.

"Did you mean it? What you said to me…?" Was all Horohoro could manage.

"Figure that out for yourself." Was his reply.

Damn you three times, Tao Ren.

You're making everybody hate to love you.

Haunted

Yoh shook his head. "I don't know how much I really like this song." The band members were gathered around a table in a rather large hotel room. They were all staring at a score sheet in Yoh's hands, and he flipped back and forth from one page to another.

Horohoro plucked the sheet from Yoh's hands and read it himself. Shaking his head, he handed it to Faust, and shot Ren a look. "The lyrics are too dry. It needs something more. It think it's kinda la…" Ren shot the drummer a look which meant 'if you enjoy life you'd better hush it,' and Horohoro shut his mouth.

"The actual music has potential," Faust stated matter-of-factly. "Yoh, play the first line." Yoh walked over to the corner and picked his guitar up from a pile of junk, and sat down on the bed. Faust held the sheet in front of him, and Yoh strummed out the first few lines on the page. Faust nodded, and, then, when Yoh was done with the entire page, he turned to Ren. "We should keep the music.. But we have to do something about the lyrics."

Ren nodded, and snatched his score away from Faust, tucking it into his manila folder. "I'll work on it," he huffed rather curtly before walking out of the room, and slamming the door behind him hard. Horohoro, Faust and Yoh all looked at each other momentarily, before Yoh made his comment.

"That's just the way he is."

Horohoro sat on his bed quietly. Sharing a room with Faust was never a bad thing, since he was so quiet, and didn't ever make remarks about what you were doing, or what was going on. And, he usually stayed on the balcony all night.

Before him, his books were spread. Just because he was on tour didn't mean he could neglect his studies. After all, he was still trying to graduate.

That… Thing.. You Do

Horohoro wrapped his arms around the other shaman's waist, clasping them on top of their stomach. "Don't go," he whispered, placing his head into his favorite spot on their back. "Please, don't go."

"I have to," the other shaman responded, prying Horohoro's arms from around him."It would be bad if I stayed here any longer." He turned to him, placing his limbs on the top of the bed. "I have someone to tend to. You don't need me."

Horohoro jumped onto his knees, readying himself to lunge at the person opposite him. "You don't understand! I do need you!"

"That isn't so." With that he walked out the door, leaving Horohoro stranded on the bed all alone.

Ren bit at his fingernail, watching the sun go down beside the window of the room he usually spent most of his time in. The couch was comforting, as was the beautiful sunset light which lofted it's way through the window. It was stirringly beautiful, as always, the sky. It seems as if nothing could ever shake it, or make it seem anything but.

But there was something ebbing at the back of his soul that he just couldn't seem to change. What was it which was making him feel so completely wounded by such a beautiful sun? What could it be to make him, Tao Ren, feel so vulnerable?

He wasn't one to speak to himself, as he'd seen many people do before. Horohoro, Yoh, Manta, his sister Jun, even that icy itako, Anna, were all pervious to the illness which was talking to oneself. "What is it, Ren?" He spoke softly, as if someone was around to hear, although his sister and her main spirit, Li Pailong, were out for the night. "What is it, rousing you so?"

There was a knock at the door. Ren grumbled, moving from the couch to the door with

an almost stealth aura. He opened it slowly, to reveal.. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The other figure stepped in, scanning the ground shyly as the door was closed behind him. Even though he was the taller of the two, he felt he should cower in the presence of the one before him. "I.. I needed to talk to.. No, see you."

Ren made another grunting noise as he moved over to the couch, sitting himself upon it, his arms over the back and his legs crossed. He sat there for a moment then shot his eyes angrily to his guest. "Sit down, why don't you?" He half yelled through gritted teeth.

"H-.. hai," the other one muttered, moving over to sit beside him on the edge of the couch, trying to sit as far away from Ren as he could, almost as if he was going to be struck if he came too near.

Ren raised a brow at his guest, and gave a tensed sigh. "Well, then, what did you need to see me about?" He asked haughtily, looking over and down on the other shaman in the room. He was almost bent over, perhaps in a struggle to get away from him?

"I.. I wanted to ask you.. Why.. You did that to me, the other day? Why.. Did you.." He looked over to Ren, and was barely able to keep his composure. That glare that the Chinese boy shot him.. It almost drove him insane, as it would anyone.

"Oh." This was what was troubling him. "What do you mean? What did I do that was any different from what I normally do with you? I come, I fall asleep, and then I leave you the next morning after breakfast… Unless it is the fact that I had a breakfast date with my sister that morning that is troubling you, everything was as it always is."

Ren's guest trembled a bit, and then plastered a smile on his face, one which Ren could see right through, anyway. He lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck. "I guess it was nothing, then!" He laughed, though it was tense and with half virility, as if he was trying to choke something back. He stood and stretched his arms up, his coat riding past his waistline, exposing a bit of his stomach which so begged for Ren to place his hands upon. But he kept his distance from his delectable guest.

He then turned to him, looking down at Ren's cool and calm demeanor. He almost gave in, collapsing onto the couch beside him, almost curled into a little ball. "Damn," he muttered into Ren's chest quietly. "How do you have the power to do that to someone?"

Lifting his company's chin with the tip of his finger, Ren smiled. "I was born with it, I suppose," he commented arrogantly as he took his guest's lips with his own.

Author's Note The end. Seriously. It hurts to abandon projects, but hopefully, this will.. Ease the pain. Leave a review, please, and tell me this wasn't a big waste of time.. XDD

Again, I'm really sorry this had to be done. But, you know, some good will come of it--I'll be able to start with a fresh slate and work on all of my other voyages in Fanfiction, such as all of my Jak and Daxter stories and Broken China. Thanks for stickin' with me guys, and I'm going to try to wrap that up for you..


End file.
